Cantinflas fic
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fic. If u don't like don't read it


Author notes: please note that this is a _fanfic_ story, does not mean I'm insulting the actor nor ruining peoples thoughts/fan base on the actor. Anyways I do not write very good English. **warning: this contains yaoi, a little bit of force/violent, and a bit** dramatic. So it you are those type of people that doesn't like any or all of it do not read it, for the rest enjoy.

 **Narrators** story:

 **May 18, 1942**

 **Journal to self number 67**

 **Well, you've done it again. And how could I be such a weakling? All my life I've been a cop for five years and some how let a criminal step all over me.**

I put down my pencil and took a deep breath, trying to come myself from punching a wall or something. I grabbed the pencil again:

 **Well...the good news is that nobody knows about my embarrassment I had. I don't know why it's becoming a habit of me of writing a story/documentary to myself. All well... Anyways it was five days ago, and it was the first time I have a independent thing. What was it? Well just to watch for a man name Cantinflas who steal tires from card to sell it.**

 **-** flash back-

" pff" I said. " too quiet." I looked through each section very carefully, I looked at my watch it saw: 7:30 p.m. I've been here for three hours and nothing happen... Yet. _I should stay half hour more and then I'll call it quits for today_ I thought. I got out of car just to move around because I don't like the sensation of laying or sitting at this point to long. So I took my flashlight and walked around the block just to check even more closely. When I got to the far end of the block I saw an a banded building and I went back and saw muddy tracks.

 **"** bingo" I smiled. I flash the flashlight to the entrance and saw that somebody had broken the wood and manage to unlock the door, I stepped in quietly and carefully. The place wasn't so dark nor was it dirty and dusty. Looks like who ever it is lived here for a while than I expected. I heard steps from the second floor and music playing, " Now I got you." I whispered to myself. I thought I finally caught a crook with no help! I tip toed each step and got to the second floor door. Before I could even touched the nob, the music suddenly stopped and now it was pure silent. I got goosebumps from neck to my arms. _you cant back down now!_ I was shouting in my mind. I manage to pull myself together and barged in the apartment. " POLICE!" I yelled. The lights were on, i pull my gun out and walked to each room and checking for sightings. I went to the last room, I saw a what looks like a queen size mattress and closet full of tires. Then I felt something hard hitting the back if my head and I blacked out.

 **I woke** up tied up in the bed and a shadow figure sitting in the corner. I struggle to get out but gosh darn it the cover sheets of pillows are so tight.

" Que paso chato?" The shadow asked.

" Who are you? Get me out of this!" I said.

" No can do Chato, see if I set you free then I won't be free that makes me un free and you free." It explained.

" What?"

" I don't know either." It moved closet so I can get a Better look of it. It was him...my eyes widen.

"YOU" I shouted. I struggled my way to reach him with only my head and stomach that was free. He was slim, tall, weird looking mustache he had, little pudgy nose, he was wearing for me hobo clothes. He smoked in front of me and just stared. " Why I outta-" I was interrupted by the smoke he blew into my face.

" Come down Chato." He sat next to me, " I can tell you stink at your job." He continued to smoke right next to me.

" What do you want from me?" I huffed, he quickly looked at me.

" Bueno... If I set you free you have to do something for me." He said.

" And if I don't?" He smirked when I asked him that.

" Bueno Chato, I guess it's good-bye for you." He waved his hand. I was confuse of what he was saying. " look I show you." He pulled out my belt that has my gun and batter stick.

" You son of a-"

" My mother was a person." He said.

" YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEANT" I violently shook my self side to side trying to escape. He calmly looked at me and smoked. " WHEN I GET MY DAMN HANDS ON YOU"

" you'll be dead by now" he said.

" What do you want?" I hissed.

" Bueno..." He stood up and walked back and forth. " I'll let you go if...you show me how stronge you really are by sleeping with me." He explained.

" FUCK NO." I spit.

" Well I guess it was nice seeing you." He took the gun out and pointing at me. I was brave but not that brave...heck I don't want to be brave if I'm loosing my life.

" Wait!" I said, he put the gun down slowly but still holding it. " I'll..." I was battling of wether or not if I should," Ok...I'll...do your request." That made him put the gun a said of the old broken dresser.

" ok Chato." He said, he took out a knife and cut through the pillow sheets, I knew I can't fight with a man that has a dagger on his hand. Without him saying anything, I took off my clothes quickly...I just want it to end it quick. I laid in bed, it was strange because he still had his clothes on. He crawled towards me. " Well, I'm going to make you my policía for tonight." He purred. I felt myself feeling a little warm, I cover my half hard penis with my Thighs so he wouldn't see it. He touched my bare skin chest while staring into my eyes. He placed his lips onto mine. His lips were very smooth and soft. I couldn't help but to let my tongue out and licked his mouth to get in. He accepted the invitation by opening his mouth. I felt his hand slowly sliding down, I grabbed his hand.

" No." I said softly. Without complaining or threats he obeyed. I looked into his eyes, his eyes were bright and the color brown helped. I knew I gave up when I actually observed his face. I revealed my hidden hardness. He licked his lips, but he still looked at me. His hand quickly touched my manhood, I moaned quietly. He moved his hand up and down very slowly. I moaned softly when I felt the sensation kicking in slowly, I placed my hand under his chin and slowly lifted his head to look at me again. Why am I acting like this? I thought, he's a criminal and I'm letting him put a spell on me with his eyes. I kissed him again, then suddenly he places the dagger on my neck. I was scared now. " I thought-"

" Pero Chato." I hate his choice of nickname for me, " I want to be forced by you, not casually love." He softly use the tip of the knife and softly poked it on my neck leaving a tiny dot of blood to come out. He smiled and waited for me. I was now confused by all of this. He pushed to the ground and placed himself on top of me with the dagger again back towards my neck again. " Bueno?" He smirked. I now knew he wanted rough play. He smacked me in the face for a reaction. I got angry quickly and grabbed his hand with the dagger on it away from my neck, and punched him. He fell onto the bed.

" Puto." I said, I should've just place him under arrest but that was the easy way out. I grabbed his face and looked at him. Damn, even in bad moments his eyes sparkle brightly. His right side cheek was bruised from the blow but I didn't care, so did he. We kissed harshly which cause him to gag when he felt my tongue barging in. I felt myself feeling so warm, I pushed him off my face and spit on him. " Suck." I growled, he didn't obey. I smack his face, " Don't make me force you." He challenged me with his eyes and smile just testing me to do something bad to him. I smacked him again but this time twice as hard I grabbed his hair/head and then grabbed my cock and just dick slammed his face. " Well, I guess you don't want it." I teased, I saw his mouth open and tried to get it but I pushed his face every time he does it. He gave me those puppy eyes.

" Por favor.." He whispered, I smiled knowing that he is actually begging.

" Open" I said, he did. I shoved my manhood into his mouth. He felt very warm and nice inside his mouth. I forcefully made him deep throat me." Good perro." I moaned quietly as I said it, he gagged and pinched my thighs so I can remove my hand from him. I pulled his hair which cause him to be removed from my cock. He licked his lips and druckliy stares at me with a grin. I let him suck me, his lips were nice, his spit,tongue, throat, everything! Was nice. I stopped him by removing my manhood from his mouth, "lay on your back." I said. He laid on his stomach on the bed, I looked at his ass and laughed. His normal height but very small when challenge with a cock like mine. I rubbed my cock on his entrance just to tease him, he became anxious.

" Ay, pero Chato." He grabbed my manhood and tried to shove it in him.

" Woah! Come down before You make me hurt you there." I didn't want to hurt him but his actions are causing me to do it. I spit at his hole and carefully entered in. He felt extremely tight, I'm guessing he's a virgin all this time but he study by watching. We both moan was I put the entire thing inside. Without thinking, I soon began thrusting in him.

" Mi-Mierda." He said. " tu eres muy grande." He shivered and grabbed the bed sheets tight. I felt myself moving faster and faster...my mind was just blank and my body was so warm and him too.

" Sh-Shit..." I was about to release.

" No...not yet, Chato." He said, he grabbed my arm and manage to have the strength to flip me. Now I was the bottom and he was the top. He smirked and slowly went to sat down on me. " Ok proceed." He softly moaned. I again thrust inside him harder than before. We both began to shiver and moan. Instead I'm the more sensitive one and seem like he has gotten use to it. For the past five minutes it was him riding me, I felt myself to burst.

" I'm sorry I can't..." When I said that, I blast out the a loud moan and came. He closed his eyes and bit his lips for preventing a moan.

...

And that's when I past out from exhaustion. When I woke up he was gone.

i stopped writing and sighed. How can I be such a fool? I thought. Letting a criminal have sex with me. I'll catch him next time, he will see.

end?


End file.
